


Kiss and Ring

by April_Showers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss on the forehead and the ring on the finger don't come from the same person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Ring

The kiss on the forehead was a mark, a stamp of ownership- "You are mine, you belong to me. " It was also a reassurance; an "I'll always be on your mind, even when you forget." Or, "Everything will be okay, Pond. I'm right here." The invisible mark was as permanent as the wedding ring on her left ring finger-the big, glittery one. The only problem was that both of the permanent marks were from two different people. People who both wanted the fiery and kind redhead to themselves.


End file.
